


Wrestling Gone Wrong

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Licht gets hurt for like a few minutes, M/M, Nothing major though, Tickling, and hyde fixes it, cuddles soon, hyde screws up big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pair decides to play wrestle, something happens and Hyde accidentally hurts Licht in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling Gone Wrong

It was just another day for Licht, practicing his new song on the piano, watching TV, and having to deal with the annoying bastard hedgehog of a Servamp. Currently, Hyde was leaving him alone, but Licht knew it wouldn’t last long. Sighing, the Eve glanced down at the sheet music he was looking over, when the door slammed open, and the loud Servamp came rushing in with that stupid smirk Licht had to see everyday…sadly. 

“Angel-san!” Hyde yelled, running over to the Eve. Licht turned to glare at the Servamp, but let out a gasp when the blond just speared right into him, knocking him down, and making all the sheet music fly around the room. Licht landed on his back, with the over excited smiling blond above him. “I’m bored! Entertain me!”

Licht growled, and shoved the blond off of him. Glancing around the floor, Licht noticed all his sheet music spread all over it. Feeling the vein pop in his head, Licht turned to give the Servamp a heated look, which made Hyde give him a questioning look. Hyde didn’t understand why Licht was so annoyed, but when he glanced around the floor, and saw the sheet music, he bit his lip. He did that…didn’t he?

“RAT!” Licht yelled, getting up, ready to storm at the blond. Hyde yelped, and shuffled to get off the couch, but when Licht’s socked foot kicked him right in his back, the Servamp went a great distance, and landed on the floor. Gasping, Hyde tried to crawl away, but when his Eve sat on his ass, he realized soon after that, that he was stuck there. “You want to entertained? Fine…”

Hyde gulped, feeling Licht getting up, grabbing his arm as he did so. Being tugged up, Hyde let out a yelp, as he was thrown again, and this time, instead of landing on the hard floor, he landed on the couch. Glancing up, the Servamp saw his Eve launch himself in the air, looking ready to kick his guts out. Getting up quickly, Hyde reached up, and grabbed Licht’s ankles, throwing him down on the couch, as he launched himself up in the air. Licht let out a breath when the air got knocked out of his lungs, but when something landed on his hips, he glared up to meet the smart ass look his Servamp was giving him.

“Had enough Licht-san?” Hyde mocked, wiggling his fingers like a little kid in the teen’s face. Licht reached up, and grabbed the fingers, making Hyde gasp as he tightened his grip on them. Biting his lip to keep the hiss of pain in, Hyde went to grab the hand with his free one, but then Licht raised his leg, and wrapped it around the blond’s neck, and twisted until he was the one on the bottom, and the Eve was on top of him. “Guess not.”

“Prepare for the worst punishment of your demon life you rat!” Licht growled out, jabbing his fingers in the Servamp’s stomach. Hyde gasped out, bucking up in panic. Feeling the laughs bubbling out his throat, Hyde covered his mouth, not wanting to let Licht see his true smile. Licht noticed his Servamp trembling, as he covered his mouth, and little giggles rose from the blond’s lips. Smirking, Licht let his fingers travel up the blond’s sides, all the way up to his ribs, where the Servamp felt his eyes bug out of his head, as laughter sprung out behind his hands at a loud volume. “Repent for what you did you damned hedgehog!”

Hyde fought to keep his hands covering his mouth, trying to use his arms to block the smirking Eve’s attack, but nothing was working, because Licht was still play his ribs just like a piano, which was driving the blond nuts, very quickly. His walls were quickly crumbling as he felt his hands begin to lower. Licht dug in on the top rib, and that was it for Hyde. More hysterical laughter made its way out of him, as he finally lowered his hands, trying to catch Licht’s. Licht felt his stormy grey eyes widen when he took in the Servamp’s true smile. Unlike his smirk, this was more softer, and for once, it didn’t annoy the Eve once he saw it.

“G-get oahahaff!” Hyde screamed out, grabbing Licht’s sides, and flinging the Eve off him. Licht felt his body fly, and before he could land safely, his socked foot slid, and he crashed hard on the ground. Hyde heard his Eve’s body hit the floor hard, and winced between his panting. He didn’t mean to throw him that hard, but the tickling was taking too much of his control away, which resulted on not being able to watch his strength. “A-Angel-san…you okay?”

Licht let out a small groan, feeling his one ankle throbbing slightly, from the landing. Hyde sighed sadly when he heard that sigh. He knew the Eve might’ve landed wrong, so he got up, and made his way over to the staggering Eve. Licht saw Hyde coming over to him, so he tried to stand up straight, but when his ankle protest, he almost fell, but Hyde reached out just in time, and caught him. Licht wanted to shove the Servamp away, after all it was his fault for throwing him, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up without the blond’s help. And the look Hyde was giving him was another reason he didn’t want to shove him away, the Servamp looked really guilty for accidentally hurting him.

“I’m fine you dumb hedgehog…” Licht muttered, flicking the Servamp in the forehead. Hyde flinched at the slight pain, but smiled when the Eve forgave him. Gently leading him to the couch, Hyde sat Licht down, and sat down near his ankle. Looking up, Hyde wanted to get permission before he touched. Licht sighed, but let his leg raise a little. “Go ahead…”

Hyde nodded, and gently took the injured ankle in the palms of his hands. It didn’t look too bad, there was a little bit of swelling, but it just looked like it got twisted. Glancing up one last time, Hyde leaned down, and gently bit into the area right above the ankle. Licht twitched in pain, and slammed his eyes shut. Hyde watched his Eve carefully, as he took his teeth out. Licht let out a sigh, and watched as his Servamp watched the blood rise, before sucking at it gently. The Eve and Servamp shackles appeared as Hyde took in the blood, and licked the wound. 

“Don’t drink to much you demon,” Licht muttered out, and when Hyde chuckled, the Eve relaxed. Hyde let go, and watched as the swelling slowly disappeared, and the bite as well. Licht noticed this, and blinked in shock. “W-what? How?”

“Servamps can take their Eves pain away if they choose to,” Hyde mumbled, gently swiping his thumb over Licht’s ankle. The Servamp glanced up, and saw Licht’s confused face, but there was also something else shining in the stormy grey eyes. Blinking, Hyde took one last look at the healed ankle, before standing up, and hopping on the couch, lying his head in his shocked Eve’s lap. “It takes a bite, and then our saliva to heal it. That why I ran my tongue over it.”

Licht sighed, and glared lightly down at the Servamp. He seemed to be satisfied, and his silly streak seemed to have deflated. Rolling his eyes, Licht leaned back, allowing Hyde to cuddle more into him, since he finally got more room on the couch. Glancing down at the mismatched hair, Licht slowly rubbed his fingers through Hyde’s spikes, and smiled a little when the Servamp let out a purring sounded, and completely turned to putty in his hands. Hyde snuggled his face in Licht’s thigh, and closed his eyes, letting a soft smile rest on his face.

“Thanks…” Hyde whispered, feeling sleep tugging on him due sharing his warmth with his Eve. “For entertaining me.”

“Stupid rat,” Licht muttered, and Hyde let out a content sigh. When Hyde’s breathing evened out, Licht sighed, but watched his Servamp sleep with a soft contented smile.


End file.
